


Our expansive minds. I can't go back

by Moeta



Series: Moeta's fictober [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Feelings, Fictober, Fictober 2019, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moeta/pseuds/Moeta
Summary: A small study on how the mess that is the mind. How our mind is both expansive and a mess of feelings.The mind always changes but it is always the same. How do you find your way through that?





	Our expansive minds. I can't go back

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 2019, day 14: "I can't go back"

I can’t go back

not in my mind.

The vast seas of the mind.

They are fixed;

Sadness is sad,

Anger is angry,

Happiness is glad.

Hungry.

The vast seas of the mind.

They are mixed;

There’s a sad,

hiding in the mad.

There’s a fear,

it hides here and there.

The vast seas of the mind.

Together they are inescapable;

They are everywhere.

They dictate you here.

You are the only guide,

of the unknown place with no sides

The vast seas of the mind.

Together, they are a river;

An ever-changing but

never-changing road.

Your direction is not, what

direction it tows, rather which you strode.

To find your way,

in these seas of the mind.

Don’t look ahead for the _okay_.

Do find clues from behind.

Deducting.

It is not just so.

It is extremely fucking,

fucking hard but, lo,

lo and behold;

You are your own guide,

but not a lone one,

having to save your own hide.

There are those who have won,

beaten the sea.

There are those who have learned,

found ways towards the free.

They can and have the lost turned,

turned towards the free ways they have found.

Free ways can be hidden

but what is hidden is not gone.


End file.
